Amor Instantaneo (Solo añada agua)
by Meister Ranko
Summary: ¿Que tal, queridos lectores?. Soy yo, Meister Ranko, con otro fanfic para ustedes. La historia es simple, en medio de una lluvia implacable Ranma no tiene otra opcion que ir a casa de Ryoga, en ello un deslave hace que los caminos se bloqueen. En el transcurso, Ranma y Ryoga se acercan mas y mas, empezando a descubrir sentimientos el uno por el otro.
1. LLUVIA IMPLACABLE

AMOR INSTANTANEO (SOLO AÑADA AGUA)

POR: MEISTER RANKO

¿Qué tal, queridos lectores?. Soy yo, Meister Ranko, con otro fanfic para ustedes.

La historia es simple, en medio de una lluvia implacable Ranma no tiene otra opción que ir a casa de Ryoga, en ello un deslave hace que los caminos se bloqueen.

En el transcurso, Ranma y Ryoga se acercan más y más, empezando a descubrir sentimientos el uno por el otro.

" " = dialogo

( ) = pensamientos

Léanlo, y escriban sus reviews y críticas.

CAPITULO 1: LLUVIA IMPLACABLE

"Justo yo tenía que ir de compras" fue la queja de Ranma Saotome mientras corría por las calles de Nerima con la bolsa de compras sobre su cabeza, la lluvia caía fuerte en ese momento y Ranma no tuvo opción más que mojarse.

"a este paso me voy a resfriar" pasó a refugiarse por unos minutos bajo el techo de una tienda cerrada cerca de un poste esperando que la lluvia cesara rápido, pero las nubes estaban bien grises.

Ranma suspiro y corrió siendo agarrada otra vez por la lluvia que empezaba a ponerse fría ya que gélidos aires empezaban a invadir el área.

Ranma miro de esquina a esquina, no había nadie, todos estaban en sus casas.

(Estoy lejos de llegar) pensó Ranma.

Pero de repente reconoció donde estaba, y recordó que cerca de allí estaba la casa de Ryoga.

Giro a la izquierda y siguió recto.

Al final de la calle, había un camino rustico de tierra, el cual ella siguió, saliendo a un bosque.

Ranma conocía ese trayecto, paso por una curva cerca de una colina pronunciada y después de un corto trecho logro divisar una colina y allí una casa en ella.

Reviso las ventanas, por si acaso alguien estuviera allí.

Sin más que perder, Ranma toco a la puerta, esperando respuesta alguna.

"demonios, me estoy congelando" susurro Ranma sin dejar de tiritar por el frio.

De repente la puerta se abre, y aparece Ryoga.

"¿Ranma?" pregunto Ryoga con cierta sorpresa, ya que no lo había visto ir hacia su casa por un buen tiempo "¿qué haces aquí?" si no estuviera sorprendido Ryoga hubiera estado enfadado como usualmente es para con Ranma.

"nah, solo estoy viendo si hace frio" dijo Ranma intentando ser sarcástica pero al tiritar no mostraba mucho sarcasmo "es que...¿puedo entrar?. Hace frio y se me congela el trasero"

"Eh, sí. Pasa" dijo Ryoga haciéndose a un lado, dejando que la chica entrara.

La casa de Ryoga no había cambiado mucho, de hecho estaba algo empolvada ya que rara vez alguien estaba allí.

Ranma estornudo por el polvo.

"esta empolvada la casa, es normal estornudar por el polvo" dijo Ryoga.

"¿no tienes algo de tomar Ryoga?. Pase buen rato en la lluvia y estoy con mucho frio" dijo Ranma, aun seguía tiritando por el frio.

"estaba preparando chocolate caliente, te daré una taza" dijo Ryoga yendo en dirección a la cocina.

Ranma se reclino en el sofá que estaba, un poco fuera de moda pero igual, un sofá mullido y cómodo, a su lado puso la bolsa de compras que tenía.

A los minutos, Ryoga volvió con dos tazas humeantes de chocolate caliente, le entrego una taza a Ranma y la otra empezó a beberla el mientras se sentaba en otro sofá al lado del de Ranma.

"gracias Ryoga" Ranma agradeció sinceramente.

"¿y cómo así viniste para acá?" pregunto Ryoga intentando ser amigable por una vez.

"estaba haciendo compras y sin previo aviso empezó a llover" dijo Ranma con algo de desgano bebiendo otro sorbo de su chocolate.

Ryoga observo a la ventana, y el clima afuera no parecía mejorar.

"parece que lloverá toda esta noche" dijo Ryoga.

"igual tengo que llevar estas compras" dijo Ranma

"¿estás loco?" pregunto Ryoga sin creérselo "está lloviendo afuera, y tardara buen tiempo para que escampe, no, tú te quedas aquí esta noche"

"pero..."

"pero nada, te quedas y punto" sentencio Ryoga sin dar lugar a discusiones.

Si no hubiera sido porque Ryoga tenía razón, ambos hubieran empezando a comportarse como usual: discutiendo y peleando, pero Ranma solo asintió.

Más tarde, Ranma y Ryoga estaban sentados viendo TV, Ranma observa de soslayo la ventana y ve que la lluvia no baja ni lo mas mínimo.

Ranma suspiro, captando la atención de Ryoga.

"¿deben estar muy preocupados todos en el dojo Tendo, verdad?" preguntó Ryoga.

"me imagino" contesto Ranma "más aun Akane"

Un corto silencio.

"Ryoga... ¿cómo van las cosas con Akane?" pregunto Ranma, suavemente.

"a decir verdad..."contesto Ryoga" no sé, a veces siento que en verdad la amo pero a veces siento que debo tirar la toalla y proseguir con mi vida"

Otro corto silencio.

"Al menos veo que uno de nosotros está madurando un poco jajaja"comento Ranma con una risa ligera.

"si..."susurro Ryoga.

"gracias Ryoga"agradecio Ranma súbitamente después de un casi largo silencio.

"¿porque me agradeces?" pregunto Ryoga algo confuso.

"por lo que estás haciendo, me estas dejando pasar una noche en tu casa y yo que hago, me burlo y te molesto cada vez..."Ranma puso su barbilla reposando sobre sus manos"...a veces Akane tiene razón, soy un idiota..."

"Ranma..."susurro Ryoga sorprendido pero luego continuo" yo también tengo la culpa, si no hubiera insistido en ese asunto de los panes, creo que hubiéramos tenido una amistad más sólida..."

Ambos estaban teniendo una conversación sincera, diciendo lo que creían que era necesario decirse, un poco triste pero luego fueron mejorando los ánimos e incluso lograron sacarse unas cuantas sonrisas y risas de cuando en cuando.

"recuerdo una vez, que en una de tus travesuras" dijo Ryoga riendo un poco "que por equivocación dejaste una serpiente en el buzón del Sr. Kobayashi"

Ranma rio por lo que Ryoga le hizo recordar.

"si, recuerdo perfectamente su cara cuando vio a la serpiente, corrió despavorido jajajaja"

Tan ensimismados en su momento alegre estaban, cuando de repente escuchan un trueno y las luces de la casa de apagan, luego ambos escuchan un sonido de cortocircuito a la distancia.

"¿se fue la electricidad?" pregunto Ranma

"si" dijo Ryoga abriendo la ventana para ver que causo el apagón y ve a algunos metros el poste de luz eléctrica caído y un árbol caído encima de este, derribado por un rayo "un rayo derribo un árbol y este tumbo el poste de luz electrica"dicho eso cerro la ventana.

Ranma bostezo y dijo.

"Ryoga tengo sueño"

"si, la habitación está arriba" dijo Ryoga.

"vamos" Ranma dijo guiando a Ryoga escaleras arriba y llegando después a una sola habitación.

"solo tenemos esta habitación" dijo Ryoga.

"no importa, compartimos cama en ese caso" replico Ranma.

Minutos después el clima se volvió más implacable, Ryoga estaba acostumbrado al frio ya que había practicado unas cuantas ocasiones en las regiones árticas y una ocasión en el país nórdico de Noruega (sin saber que estaba en Noruega).

Pero Ranma, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto frio, que estaba tiritando del frio, haciendo que la cama temblara ligeramente.

"¿Ranma?" pregunto Ryoga algo flojo, ya que estaba medio dormido.

"tengo frio Ryoga" dijo Ranma "este clima se está volviendo loco"

Sin previo aviso Ryoga se voltea y abraza a Ranma por la espalda colocando sus manos en el estómago de ella.

"¿qué te pasa Ryoga?" pregunto Ranma muy sorprendido y algo indignado con la cara sonrojada "¿qué haces?"

"cálmate Ranma" intento calmarla Ryoga "no pienso aprovecharme para nada, solo que necesitas calor, además yo puedo aguantar este clima porque ya estuve en zonas gélidas, pero tu no..."Intento decirlo para que Ranma no lo tomara a mal.

"ah..."susurro Ranma más tranquila" perdona Ryoga, es que...hace tiempo que nadie me abraza, ni siquiera mi papá hace eso..."

Ryoga no dijo nada y dejo que ella hablara.

"siempre estoy en medio de la disputa como si fuera un trofeo..."dijo despejando sus frustraciones "que nadie me da un abrazo o una palabra amable.."Ranma cerró con fuerza sus ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran "es que a veces me siento tan solo"

Ryoga suspiro, "esta noche sí que ha sido rara" pensó, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de discutir ni pelear, ni más aun cuando Ranma necesitaba un apoyo emocional.

Ryoga procedió a acariciar los cabellos de la pelirroja a ver si eso lograba calmarla.

En efecto, poco a poco Ranma se calmaba.

Susurro un "gracias" y en pocos minutos logro quedarse dormida.

Ryoga suspiro pensando en el súbito cambio de la rutina diaria de su vida, normalmente Ryoga llegaría a Nerima después de meses de andar en una que otra parte, pelear con Ranma por el amor de Akane o por el simple hecho de querer vencerlo, perder o en raras ocasiones ganar para luego volver a perderse y así se repetía el ciclo (con ligeras variaciones).

Ryoga sonrió a los extraños sucesos recientes y giro para mirar a su dormida acompañante, como dormía pacíficamente, tanto que una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su inmaculado y hermoso rostro.

Poco a poco empezó a dormir, sabiendo que mañana le esperaba otro dia.

...

Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo, todos estaban preocupados (algunos más que otros).

Genma (quien ni siquiera notaba la ausencia de Ranma) y Soun jugando su infaltable juego de mesa, Nabiki veía televisión con un teléfono en mano. Kasumi y Akane estaban sentadas en el pórtico al patio de su casa, observando la lluvia caer.

"estoy segura que Ranma está bien" dijo Kasumi tratando de que su hermana menor se calmara.

"ojala Kasumi, esta lluvia no parara rápido, espero que Ranma esté bien...ese tonto tiene que estar bien" fueron las preocupadas palabras de Akane.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusto?.

El próximo capitulo llegara pronto, si les gusta este capítulo, lo publicare y continuare, si no, entonces adelantare y publicare el capítulo final, todo depende de lo que piensan.

Comentarios y críticas por favor, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. ATRAPADOS BAJO 0

AMOR INSTANTANEO (SOLO AÑADA AGUA)

POR: MEISTER RANKO

¿Qué tal, queridos lectores?. Soy yo, Meister Ranko, con un capitulo nuevo de este fanfic para ustedes, pero les volveré a mostrar la sinopsis:

La historia es simple, en medio de una lluvia implacable Ranma no tiene otra opción que ir a casa de Ryoga, en ello un deslave hace que los caminos se bloqueen.

En el transcurso, Ranma y Ryoga se acercan más y más, empezando a descubrir sentimientos el uno por el otro.

" " = dialogo

( ) : pensamientos

Léanlo, y escriban sus reviews y críticas.

CAPITULO 2: ATRAPADOS BAJO 0°

2:00 A.M.

Todos en el dojo Tendo estaban dormidos, todos menos alguien.

Akane aun seguía despierta, estaba en la cocina, se había desvelado esperando a Ranma.

Estaba allí, una humeante media taza de café le hacia compañía en la soledad de la noche, alumbrada únicamente con la luz de un foco eléctrico, estaba contando cada segundo esperando a que el llegara.

Cuando de repente Kasumi entra a la cocina, tallando sus ojos y bostezo.

"Akane, deberías dormir ya" dijo Kasumi y bostezo.

"no sé, Ranma hubiera llegado hace horas y no está" dijo Akane para después beber otro sorbo de café.

"pero hace horas que estas esperando "replico Kasumi poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana menor" solo espera a mañana, ya vendrá"

Akane suspiro y se levantó de su silla para seguir a Kasumi escalera arriba hacia las habitaciones.

Akane entro a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se desplomo en su cama.

(Ranma, eres un tonto) pensó Akane (ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo cuanto me haces preocupar)

Suspiro, y se volteo, poniendo fija su mirada en el techo de la habitación.

Y así pasaron las horas, y la mañana llego.

7:15 A.M.

Ranma despertó, sus azules ojos se abrieron, dejándole ver la claridad del día que se colaba por la ventana.

Se volteo y vio a su durmiente acompañante, aun abrazándola. Ranma no pudo sino sentir gratitud para con Ryoga y pensar que de todas las veces en que Ryoga le había ayudado que esta era la más grande de todas.

(vaya, sé que Ryoga es un buen tipo) pensó Ranma (pero jamás había sido tan amable para conmigo...)

(no..no pienso hacer problemas tan temprano...)volvió a pensar y de repente se le ocurre una idea(ya se, tengo una forma de mostrar mi gratitud...)

Sin querer despertarlo, Ranma se deslizo sigilosamente fuera de la cama.

Bajo las escaleras, y llego a la cocina, busco entre los anaqueles, y encontró muchos productos pero que estaban caducados, apenas pudo encontrar unos cuantos huevos, una pequeña funda de tocino y algo de aceite de cocina.

Media hora después, Ryoga despertó.

Se levantó, e intrigado por el olor a huevos con tocino bajo las escaleras y entro al comedor donde vio a Ranma allí preparando el desayuno.

"¿Ranma?" pregunto Ryoga sorprendido.

"eh" reacciono Ranma mirando hacia Ryoga mientras volteaba un par de huevos fritos "al fin despiertas Ryoga" ella sonrió.

"¿estas...preparando el desayuno?" pregunto Ryoga sin salir de su asombro.

"si..."contesto Ranma volteando su atención a la sartén "siento...que te debo..y como muestra de mi gratitud pues..preparo el desayuno"

"hmmm, ya veo..."replico Ryoga(Ranma jamás había hecho el desayuno para mí...de hecho nadie había hecho algo así por mi)pensó, sintiéndose raro.

Ranma termino de voltear los huevos, apago la cocina y puso los huevos con tocino en dos platos, para luego llevarlos a la mesa.

"hey Ryoga" Ranma llamo a Ryoga "el desayuno está listo"

Ryoga reacciono y siguió a Ranma hasta sentarse en la mesa.

El desayuno parecía normal, salvo por Ryoga quien aún se sentía raro, su mente se había vuelto una maraña de pensamientos, tan raro se sentía que hasta Ranma se dio cuenta.

Ranma prefería no decir nada, en especial porque no quería que Ryoga reaccionara mal, pero al verlo así de raro, prefirió de una vez soltar la pregunta.

"¿te pasa algo Ryoga?" preguntó Ranma.

"eh" reacciono Ryoga, dejando de lado sus pensamientos "¿a mí?. Nada"

"pues te noto raro" Ranma dijo.

Ryoga suspiro.

"es que..la verdad, nadie había hecho algo como esto por mí.." confeso Ryoga "y..bueno, es que.."

a Ryoga no le salían las palabras, y grito de frustración...o de algo más, levantándose de golpe e intentando salir del comedor.

Ranma fue más rápido y se interpuso en la puerta dejando que Ryoga chocara con ella, Ranma se mantuvo firme por lo que la fuerza no la empujo.

"¿Ranma?" pregunto Ryoga con mucha sorpresa.

"Ryoga..."susurro Ranma el nombre de su amigo" escucha, si te hubieras ido, te perderías y si yo te fuera a buscar, estaríamos perdidos ambos..."dijo más seria pero con una mirada serena en su rostro, aunque temía que Ryoga malinterpretara sus palabras.

Le ofreció la mano para que se levantara, Ryoga suspiro y tomo la mano de Ranma para apoyarse y levantarse.

Ryoga iba a decir algo, cuando repentinamente la casa empieza a agitarse fuerte como una especie de temblor sísmico.

El temblor estaba sacudiendo todos los muebles y todo lo que estaba en la casa, Ranma y Ryoga intentaron mantenerse de pie pero al final terminaron cayendo al suelo, mientras en sonido del movimiento telúrico y el sonido de objetos rompiéndose llenaban el ambiente.

El sismo paro, no fue de larga duración pero fue fuerte.

"¿pero qué rayos fue eso?" pregunto Ranma, Ranma y Ryoga se levantaron del suelo.

Ryoga salió de la casa a ver que había causado el repentino temblor, no tarda mucho divisar el problema.

El camino que llevaba hacia el bosque había sido bloqueado por lo que parecía un deslave de tierra, la lluvia combinada con el movimiento sísmico había provocado que una porción de suelo cediera y se deslizara bloqueando el único paso que había para salir.

Ryoga entro a la casa bastante preocupado, Ranma se preocupó al ver el rostro de preocupación de Ryoga.

"¿qué paso Ryoga?" preguntó Ranma.

"el camino..está bloqueado" contesto Ryoga.

"¿qué?" pregunto nuevamente Ranma sin poder creer lo que Ryoga le dijo.

"un deslave" replico Ryoga "las lluvias y el temblor hicieron que el suelo cediera...estamos atrapados" sentencio este.

(oh no)Ranma pensó(¿y ahora qué hago?)

...

Los minutos pasaban, pero en la mente de ellos parecían una eternidad.

No podían ni mirarse a los ojos, por alguna extraña razón, quizás por el hecho de que estaban encerrados...quizás no, quizás por el hecho de que extrañamente habían empezado a llevarse bien que hasta el reconocerlo los asustaba...quizás.

Ranma estaba impaciente golpeteando ligeramente la mesa, el sentirse atrapada no le gustaba para nada mientras que Ryoga lo llevaba mejor, tenía los ojos cerrados y su vista al techo.

"¿tienes alguna idea sobre cómo salir?" pregunto Ranma esta vez con la mirada firme sobre Ryoga.

Ryoga no contesto.

"¡Ryoga!" reclamo Ranma "esto no es bueno, no me gusta estar encerrado..."

Pasaron unos segundos y no hubo respuesta del chico perdido.

"hay..que buscar una forma de salir" insistió Ranma.

Ryoga suspiro y se levantó de la silla.

"intentemos algo" dijo Ryoga caminando hacia la puerta, Ranma lo siguió.

En pocos segundos estaban frente a la zona del deslave.

"¿qué tal si usas tu rugido del león?" preguntó Ranma.

"no sería útil" contesto Ranma" si lo uso eso provocara la caída de más tierra y eso dificultaría el escape"

"...en tal caso, lo haremos al modo difícil" sugirió Ryoga mirando de lado a lado el montón de tierra.

"nos haremos paso por este montón de tierra" dijo Ryoga.

"¡eso es peligroso P-chan!" renegó Ranma exasperándose.

"pero si lo hacemos con cuidado, lograremos pasar al otro lado" dijo Ryoga con calma y serenidad.

"no estoy seguro de esto" admitió Ranma haciéndose un poco hacia atrás.

"iré yo primero entonces" dijo Ryoga poniendo su pie sobre el cumulo grande de tierra, luego puso el otro a manera de pico para escalar con cautela empezó a escalar y avanzar.

Ranma vio a Ryoga avanzar lento pero seguro, así que de alguna manera se convenció a empezar.

Ryoga estaba a un tramo cerca de la mitad, Ranma iba a empezar a escalar, cuando Ryoga hace un paso en falso y cae arrodillado.

El mal movimiento hace que la tierra empieza a deslizarse amenazando con llevarse a Ryoga hacia una caída segura por una pronunciada colina alta.

"¡Ryoga!" Ranma grito el nombre de este en extrema preocupación, salto hasta quedar junto a Ryoga, lo agarro e intento halarlo.

Ryoga estaba algo atorado en la tierra, y ambos estaban cerca de caer.

"¡maldición Ryoga, ayuda, haz algo!" grito Ranma en frustración, jalando con más fuerza a Ryoga.

Sus esfuerzos valieron cuando Ryoga quedo despegado de aquel cumulo de tierra, finalmente Ranma salto antes de que ambos cayeran a una muerte segura, quedando pasos atrás del deslave.

Jadearon por el cansancio.

"¡eres un idiota!" grito Ranma soltándolo y cayendo de rodillas "¡cómo se te ocurre hacer algo tan arriesgado!"

"¿perdón?" pregunto Ryoga indignado "solamente intentaba sacarnos de aquí"

"si claro" replico Ranma con sarcasmo "¡más bien nos querías matar a los dos!"

"no es cierto" contesto Ryoga "son las circunstancias las que provocaron eso"

"¡que excusa más patética!" reclamo Ranma levantándose y encarando a Ryoga.

"¡Al menos yo estoy siendo útil y pensando en algo!" grito Ryoga.

"¿me estas llamando inútil?" pregunto Ranma sorprendida "después de lo que hice por ti" continuo pero con una expresión fría.

"ja" rio Ryoga fríamente "¿lo que tu hiciste?. Yo fui quien en primer lugar te dejo estar y me lo agradeces llamándome idiota, ¿eh?"

Ranma intento contraatacar las palabras de Ryoga pero las palabras no salían.

(Suspiro)"fue un error el que haya venido" se voltea y va hacia la casa.

Ryoga se quedó allí parado, aun molesto y respirando profundo para intentar calmarse, y se sentía algo mal, ya que vio en los ojos de Ranma, una expresión dolida en ellos.

Así termina otro capítulo de esta historia. Parece que Ryoga está descubriendo ciertas cosas, será que algo sucederá entre esos dos, ¿y qué hay de Akane y los demás?, ¿se han dado cuenta de la situación?

El próximo capitulo llegara pronto, si les gusta este capítulo, lo publicare y continuare, si no, entonces adelantare y publicare el capítulo final, todo depende de lo que piensan.

Comentarios y críticas por favor, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. PRUEBA CONTRA EL RELOJ

AMOR INSTANTANEO (SOLO AÑADA AGUA)

POR: MEISTER RANKO

¿Qué tal, queridos lectores?. Soy yo, Meister Ranko, con un capitulo nuevo de este fanfic para ustedes, pero nuevamente les volveré a mostrar la sinopsis:

La historia es simple, en medio de una lluvia implacable Ranma no tiene otra opción que ir a casa de Ryoga, en ello un deslave hace que los caminos se bloqueen.

En el transcurso, Ranma y Ryoga se acercan más y más, empezando a descubrir sentimientos el uno por el otro.

" " = dialogo

( ) : pensamientos

Léanlo, y escriban sus reviews y críticas.

CAPITULO 3: PRUEBA CONTRA EL RELOJ

Ryoga entro a la casa para hablar con Ranma y arreglar sus diferencias.

La encontró sentada en la silla cerca de la mesa, pero ella estaba sentada de modo que le estaba dando la espalda.

"Ranma, yo.." intento Ranma empezar la conversación.

"no te preocupes Ryoga "le escucho a ella, pero ella se oia resignada" cuando salgamos de esta no volveré a molestarte nunca más"

"pero de que estas hablando" replico Ryoga algo exasperado.

"¿que no te das cuenta?"-pregunto Ranma, ella estaba exasperada-"yo pensé que a pesar de todo éramos amigos…pero parece que el único tonto aquí fui yo"

"así que, cuando salgamos, yo me iré a seguir mi vida, seguiremos igual y todo volverá a ser como antes" dijo ella.

"tú eres el que no se ha dado cuenta" reclamo Ryoga sumamente molesto "ya estoy cansado de la misma rutina, sino peleamos por Akane es por otra cosa, pero yo quiero romper la rutina…pareciera que vivimos en un show de TV o algo así pero ya me canse..."

"..vete Ryoga" dijo Ranma después de un silencio pronunciado.

"no me iré" replico Ryoga con fuerza en su voz.

"entonces me voy yo" respondió Ranma levantándose de la silla y yendo escaleras arriba, iba hacia la habitación, Ryoga le siguió pero Ranma fue rápida que se metió en la habitación y le cerró la puerta a Ryoga en su cara.

Ryoga intento girar la perilla de la puerta pero estaba claro que Ranma había colocado seguro en ella, impidiendo que el entrara.

"¡Ranma, abre la puerta maldición!" grito Ryoga golpeando la puerta repetidas veces.

"¡NO!" fue la fuerte respuesta de Ranma-"¡vete!"

Con un gruñido Ryoga bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

Mientras tanto, en el dojo Tendo.

Akane aún estaba dormida en su habitación, ya que se había desvelado hasta la madrugada esperando a Ranma.

Había tenido un sueño extraño, en el cual Ranma escogía a Ryoga por encima de todas las prometidas incluyéndola a ella.

De repente Kasumi entra a la habitación y le toca el hombro moviéndola un poco para despertarla.

Eso surte efecto ya que Akane abre sus ojos.

"¿qué pasa Kasumi?" pregunto Akane aun soñolienta y se sienta bostezando.

"Akane, están dando las noticias" dijo Kasumi con seriedad-dicen que hubo un deslave"

"¿deslave?" pregunto Akane y luego cayó en cuenta-¡Ranma!-exclamo preocupada y sin importarle nada, bajo las escaleras y llego a la sala donde todos estaban allí prestando atención a las noticias.

En la televisión estaban dos reporteros dando los detalles desde un helicóptero que estaba vigilando la ciudad desde el aire.

"aquí de nuevo Retro Austin del canal Tokyo TV" se presentó el reportero y a veces presentador de noticias "con la noticia de que hubo un deslave en la zona céntrica de Nerima cerca de un pequeño bosque más allá de la intersección Takahashi siguiendo de largo por la calle 24"

"al parecer el sismo y la lluvia del día anterior provocaron el deslave" continuo el reportero "los meteorólogos dicen que fue una actividad sísmica a 200 km de aquí"

"¿qué hay de los daños?" pregunto otra voz masculina.

"al parecer no hay ni daños materiales ni pérdidas humanas, lo único que diviso es un bloqueo cerca de una casa en una colina cercana, espero que no esté nadie allí ya que pasaría un buen tiempo atrapado allí"

La cámara enfoca a la casa de Ryoga.

"¿quién vivirá allí?" preguntó Kasumi.

"no lo sé" dijo Akane "pero tengo un mal presentimiento, algo me dice que Ranma podría estar allí"

"sin más preámbulos sugerimos a las autoridades que tomen las cartas en el asunto" dijo el reportero "se despide para ustedes, Retro Austin, seguimos con Jim "el asombroso de las noticias" Davis, quien nos dará la información de lo que acontece en el mundo".

La transmisión regresa a estudios, y Nabiki apaga el TV.

"Saotome, tenemos que hacer algo, su hijo puede estar en peligro y si no lo salvamos, las escuelas también lo estarán" dijo Soun preocupado y voltea a ver a su amigo, encontrándolo dormido con una burbuja de moco en su nariz.

"¡Saotome, despierte!" grito Soun dándole una palmada fuerte en la nuca a Genma haciéndolo despertar, reventando la burbuja de moco que tenía en su nariz.

"¿¡qué, que está pasando!?" pregunto Genma atolondradamente "...¿y el desayuno?"

"ugh" se quejó Soun dándose una palmada en la frente.

...

Las cosas entre Ranma y Ryoga no mejoraban, Ranma aun seguía encerrada en la habitación y Ryoga seguía sentado en la silla, ambos estaban enfadados pero sus orgullos impedían que fueran a arreglar las cosas.

(Ranma...)Ryoga pensó como nombrándola en su mente(quisiera que las cosas cambiaran..ya no quiero estar peleado contigo)

(y a pesar de lo que he hecho por ti...)

Ryoga suspiro.

Ranma, estaba sentada en la única cama de la habitación con las piernas retraídas sobre su pecho.

(Ryoga tonto)pensó Ranma, estaba triste(acaso no ves que todo está cambiando entre nosotros)

Ranma suspiro y miro al techo de la habitación, como esperando que las respuestas estuvieran allí.

Pasaron las horas, y nadie se movió, nadie tenía apetito ni ganas de dormir.

Se hizo de noche, 7:00 P.M.

En el piso de abajo, Ryoga se levantó de la silla.

(si quiero arreglar las cosas, tengo que hacer el primer movimiento) pensó Ryoga de manera determinada.

Ryoga subió las escaleras y toco la puerta.

Se escuchó un suspiro dentro de la habitación, luego unos pasos y entonces la puerta de abrió mostrando a Ranma frente a él.

"¿qué quieres?" pregunto Ranma con leve deje de tristeza.

"Ranma..perdoname, fui un tonto al no escucharte" pidió disculpas Ryoga "sé que te preocupaste por mí, y..no sé qué decir"

"yo no me preocupe por ti" dijo Ranma alzando un poco la voz pero termino escuchándose algo débil.

"¡no finjas Ranma!" respondió Ryoga "yo sé que pasa, a fin de cuentas eres mi amigo"

"yo no soy tu amigo" replico Ranma intentando ser distante pero su voz la traicionaba.

Ryoga no tuvo más opción, si quería hacerla entender tenía que hacerlo de un manera que jamás había hecho, así que opto por abrazarla.

Ranma tembló en sus brazos y quería alejarse.

"¡no, suéltame!" exigió Ranma.

"no te soltare hasta que te calmes" dijo Ryoga con una expresión férrea.

"¡suéltame ya!" volvió a exigir Ranma tratando de zafarse aún más.

Los segundos pasaban y Ranma sentía que ya no tenía voluntad para querer escapar.

Ella sintió como le daba un vuelco al corazón, al sentir la calidez de sus brazos, ya no pudo aguantar más y lloro.

"Ryoga" ella lo nombro llorando "ya me canse de pelear solo...de pelear solo contra esta dura vida..."

Ryoga decidió no hablar, de hecho intento hacer menos su presencia a pesar de estar físicamente allí y dejar que Ranma se desahogara en llanto.

"yo no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida" dijo Ranma entre llantos "eres..lo único más cercano...que tengo como amigo..."

Y así siguió desahogándose, años de tristeza caían en cada lágrima.

En el dojo Tendo, toda la familia había emprendido la búsqueda de Ranma, pegando volantes en la ciudad, preguntando a la gente e incluso con un anuncio en TV pero no recibían alguna respuesta positiva.

Akane aun seguía con la idea de que Ranma estaba atrapado en la zona del deslave.

"¿ha habido alguna respuesta?" preguntó Soun a su hija Nabiki.

"no, ninguna" respondió Nabiki quien tenía un teléfono en mano.

"esto no es bueno" replico Soun.

"tengo la certeza de que Ranma está cerca de la zona del deslave" insistió Akane "en esa casa en la colina"

"Saotome, ¿usted qué piensa?" pregunta Soun volteándose para ver a su amigo, y lo encuentra dormido, con una burbuja de moco en su nariz.

"¿¡otra vez Saotome!?, ¡despierte!" grito Soun dándole una palmada fuerte en la nuca a Genma haciéndolo despertar, reventando la burbuja de moco que tenía en su nariz.

"¿¡qué, que está pasando!?" pregunto Genma atolondradamente "...¿y la cena?"

"ugh, Saotome, usted no tiene remedio" se quejó Soun dándose una palmada en la frente...de nuevo.

El poderoso Ranma Saotome, al fin había sido quebrado, para mostrar a Ranma Saotome, el ser humano frágil, dejando una pregunta sin respuesta, ¿cómo poder seguir peleando con la pequeñez del alma y la inmensidad de las adversidades?.

De a poco a poco Ranma fue calmándose, el llanto era menos pero aun Ryoga seguía abrazándola, infundiéndole seguridad.

Ranma se durmió, en los brazos de Ryoga, este sonrió y subió las escaleras llevándola en brazos hasta la habitación.

Suavemente la deposito en la cama para dejarla dormir.

Luego hizo algo de lo cual lo hizo sin pensar, beso a Ranma en la mejilla y acto seguido salió de la habitación.

Así termina otro capítulo de esta historia. Ranma y Ryoga se están haciendo más cercanos que antes y a pesar de todo empiezan a descubrir sentimientos entre sí, pero no saben cómo salir de donde están atrapados.

El próximo capitulo llegara pronto, si les gusta este capítulo, lo publicare y continuare, si no, entonces adelantare y publicare el capítulo final, todo depende de lo que piensan.

Comentarios y críticas por favor, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. ¿ESO ES TODO?

AMOR INSTANTANEO (SOLO AÑADA AGUA)

POR: MEISTER RANKO

¿Que tal, queridos lectores?. Soy yo, Meister Ranko, con un capitulo nuevo de este fanfic para ustedes, y otra vez les volveré a mostrar la sinopsis (¿están cansados de esto?):

La historia es simple, en medio de una lluvia implacable Ranma no tiene otra opción que ir a casa de Ryoga, en ello un deslave hace que los caminos se bloqueen.

En el transcurso, Ranma y Ryoga se acercan más y más, empezando a descubrir sentimientos el uno por el otro.

" " = dialogo

( ) : pensamientos

Léanlo, y escriban sus reviews y críticas.

CAPITULO 4: ¿ESO ES TODO?

Había pasado otro día, siendo ese el 3 día de que Ranma y Ryoga seguían atrapados.

7:30 A.M.

Devuelta en el dojo, todos estaban reunidos en la sala.

Aun seguían buscando exhaustivamente a Ranma, y no había encontrado nada que los ayudara.

Akane seguía con la idea de que Ranma se encontraba en aquella casa detrás de la zona de deslave, y todos después de haber usado todas las alternativas posibles, tomaron en cuenta al fin las palabras de la hija menor.

"en caso de que las palabras de Akane sean ciertas" dijo Soun "¿cómo haremos para despejar el paso?"

"podríamos tomarnos horas sacando la tierra con palas y todo eso nos tomaría tiempo" dijo Nabiki "pero si usáramos una maquina quita nieves, lo usaríamos especialmente en esta ocasión para empujar con despacio la tierra para hacernos paso"

"¿y cómo conseguiremos esa máquina?" preguntó Soun.

"simple, yo tengo mis contactos" dijo ella con un guiño.

Y así tomo el teléfono y marco un número.

Espero varios segundos hasta por fin recibir respuesta.

"hola, ¿quién llama?" pregunto una voz masculina.

"soy yo, Nabiki Tendo" contesto Nabiki "me debes un favor y quiero usarlo ahora"

"...bien" contesto nuevamente aquella voz masculina desde el otro lado de la línea "asi estaremos a mano"

"perfecto" pensó Nabiki.

Mientras tanto Ryoga despertaba, abrió sus ojos y vio que ya era de día.

Con un leve bostezo, subió las escaleras para ver a Ranma.

Entro a la habitación, el sonido despertó a Ranma, quien tallo sus ojos y bostezo.

"buenos días Ranma" saludo Ryoga.

"buenos días" contesto Ranma "¿ya es de día?" pregunto.

"si" contesto Ryoga "deberías tomar un baño, yo entrare, necesito una ducha" dijo Ryoga quitándose la camiseta sin mangas que estaba usando quedando su torso al descubierto, camino hacia al baño que había al lado de la habitación (el baño y la habitación estaban conectados por una puerta en medio de las dos).

"Ryoga..." susurro Ranma en voz baja y sin pensarlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron. No entendió lo que sintió, ella sabía que era Ryoga, pero algo estaba cambiando la percepción que ella tenía de él, quizás porque miro fugazmente su abdomen, y sus musculosos brazos, fugazmente pero lo suficiente como para recordar cómo eran.

Sacudió su cabeza varias veces intentando alejar aquella sensación.

"¿pero que me paso?" se preguntó Ranma en su mente "si es Ryoga, además como hombre tengo lo mismo que él tiene, incluso mi cuerpo es más fornido y más fuerte"

"¿porque paso eso? ¿acaso algo está cambiando mi manera de verlo?" pensó Ranma "¿acaso..."

Un rato después Ryoga salió del baño, y Ranma entro intentando actuar lo más normal posible frente a Ryoga.

Luego mientras estaban desayunando, Ryoga pregunto.

"¿te pasa algo Ranma?" preguntó Ryoga.

"me pareció haber escuchado esa pregunta antes..."dijo Ranma.

"lo sé, ¿funciona?" preguntó Ryoga.

"...no me pasa nada" dijo Ranma

Ryoga decidió no decir nada más.

Ranma por su parte quería saber el porqué de lo que sintió hace rato cuando vio a Ryoga cuando este estaba con el torso desnudo.

"Ryoga...yo..."comenzó Ranma bastante indecisa y confundida.

Un sonido de motor a la distancia la interrumpe.

Ambos salen de la casa y ven como la tierra del deslave empieza a ser empujada de un extremo abriendo poco a poco un paso, dejando caer piedras pequeñas, la maquina tenía en su costado una plancha de metal que actuaba como barrera lo cual impedía que la tierra se deslizara.

Poco a poco el paso se divisaba, hasta que finalmente el paso estaba libre.

Ranma y Ryoga cruzaron el paso y vieron a Genma y a los Tendo allí esperándolos.

"cielos, no pensé que me encontrarían" dijo Ranma y sonrió.

"dale gracias a Akane" dijo Genma "ella siempre supo que tú estabas aquí.

Ranma se sorprendió, y miro a Akane quien estaba sonrojada con la mirada baja.

"hm, gracias Akane" dijo Ranma.

"¿por cierto que hace Ryoga por aquí?" pregunto Akane levantando la mirada y viendo al chico perdido.

"es que, aquí es mi casa" contesto Ryoga.

"ah, ¿Ranma paso aquí?" pregunto Akane "..eres un gran amigo Ryoga" comento ella sonriendo "a pesar de lo idiota que Ranma puede ser contigo "dijo con una mirada de molestia hacia Ranma.

"si..."replico Ryoga sonriendo con una mano en su nuca "amigo..." pensó con tristeza.

"di lo que quieras niña boba" replico Ranma.

"gosh, y después que me preocupe por ti" reclamo Akane apretando los puños.

"no te pedí que te preocuparas" dijo Ranma volteándose.

"ya ya, dejen de discutir" reprendió Kasumi "lo que importa es que Ranma está bien y que no le sucedido nada malo"

Después, todos fueron hacia el dojo Tendo, estuvieron allí hablando de cualquier tema con una taza de café.

Ranma y Ryoga, en una especie de pacto silencioso, habían hablado de como habían pasado el encierro por el deslave (omitiendo ciertos detalles que ellos sabían que podría provocar reacciones negativas).

Ranma, se sentía aliviado de estar libre pero Ryoga se sentía algo más apesadumbrado de lo usual (algo que solo Ranma noto), ya que viendo a los Tendo así juntos, sintió una punzada de envidia y de tristeza ya que, desde niño, casi nunca pasaba tiempo con su familia porque toda la familia Hibiki sufría problemas de dirección y pasaban perdidos alrededor del mundo.

Ryoga se excusó y salió por la puerta en dirección al recibidor para irse, algo que sorprendió a todos en especial a Ranma y Akane, esta miro a Ranma y este se levantó para seguirlo.

Ryoga estaba ya fuera de la residencia, cuando Ranma logra alcanzarlo.

"¿tan rápido y ya te vas? ¿que, le huyes a la gente?" pregunto Ranma intentando molestarlo como siempre.

Ryoga no le respondió.

"¿te pasa algo Ryoga?" pregunto Ranma siguiéndole desde unos pasos atrás de él.

"ya escuche eso antes..."dijo Ryoga.

"lo sé, ¿funciona?" preguntó Ranma.

"...nada" dijo Ryoga

"oye a ti te pasa algo" insistió Ranma corriendo hasta ponerse al lado de él.

"¡te digo que no me pasa nada!" grito Ryoga empujando bruscamente a Ranma haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"¡oye, ¿¡qué te pasa!?"reclamo Ranma molesto..y sorprendido también.

"¡no pienso decirte nada!" hablo fuerte Ryoga

Ranma lo vio dar unos pasos más, y a Ranma se le ocurrió una idea para detenerlo.

"si no puedo hablar con él, usare el viejo método de molestarlo para sacarle respuestas" pensó Ranma y al instante puso su plan en marcha.

"¡eres un cobarde P-chan!" se burló Ranma, intentando provocar al susodicho.

Ryoga se molestó, apretó los puños mientras avanzaba, pero enseguida se dio cuenta.

"espera, no dejes que te provoque, no dejes que tu rabia te controle"

Ryoga se calmó súbitamente y prosiguió su camino.

"rayos" pensó Ranma y decidió hacer uso de otra táctica.

"no voy a caer Ranma, se lo que pretendes pero no voy a caer en tu trampa así que déjame solo y vete" dijo Ryoga muy seriamente.

"¡ese es tu problema, tu siempre tan distante y alejado!, ¡así nadie te va a querer!" grito Ranma intentando hacer pensar a Ryoga, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho había sido fuerte, pero ya cuando era tarde.

No escucho respuesta alguna de parte del chico perdido y eso preocupo a Ranma.

"...entonces que así sea" susurro Ryoga y luego se marchó corriendo.

"¡espera Ryoga, no quise decirlo así!. Es que..."Ranma se levantó e intento seguirle pero Ryoga ya estaba alejado.

"¡soy un idiota!" Ranma se reclamó a si mismo con mucho arrepentimiento en su voz "¡soy un idiota y un estúpido!"

Ranma regreso a casa, con tristeza palpable en su rostro, lo cual preocupo a los residentes.

"¿Ranma, paso algo?" preguntó Akane.

"Akane, soy un idiota" Ranma dijo, su voz denotaba culpa y remordimiento.

Akane no dijo nada.

Ranma subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación, Akane lo iba a seguir pero Kasumi la detuvo.

"pero Kasumi..."dijo Akane preocupada.

"Ranma y Ryoga son amigos y esto es algo que ellos deben resolver por sí solos" dijo Kasumi.

Akane solo pudo mirar a su hermana, Akane no dijo nada aunque no estaba tan convencida pero decidió hacerle caso, decidió irse al dojo a practicar.

Mientras tanto Ranma estaba recostado en la pared de su habitación, la tristeza adornaba sus facciones femeninas, lamentándose por lo que había dicho.

"Ryoga debe estar en alguna parte...tan solo y tan triste...sin tan solo estuviera cerca de el...deberia..deberia...quisiera saber porque Ryoga es así...¡cielos!, ¿qué puedo hacer?"

"primera vez que siento verdadero arrepentimiento y culpa..."pensó Ranma, reconociendo lo que realmente estaba sintiendo "no debí decir eso...soy un imbécil...un imbécil y un idiota"

"pero no puedo quedarme aquí a lamentarme, tengo que pensar en algo"

Para colmo de colmos, Happosai, el maestro pervertido entra a la habitación para proponerle otra de sus indecorosas propuestas a Ranma

"Vamos Ranma, pruébate éste lindo sostén que te traje" sugirió con una sonrisa de pervertido mientras movía la susodicha prenda de un lado al otro.

"¡no tengo tiempo para soportar sus estupideces, que no ve que soy un hombre!" grito Ranma, pero sonó como si lo hubiera hecho más por costumbre que por verdadero enojo.

"No te enojes con éste pobre anciano, Ranma" dijo Happosai fingiendo estar ofendido.

"¡no caeré en sus sucios juegos!" grito Ranma enviando al anciano maestro a los aires de un solo golpe haciendo que este quebrara el techo produciendo un hoyo.

"ese viejo pervertido, ¿acaso no entiende que nunca voy a acceder a sus sucias peticiones?" se quejó Ranma viendo el hoyo.

Pero un repentino y diminuto destello desde el suelo le llamo la atención, bajo su mirada y vio un objeto tirado en el suelo, en el mismo punto donde el anciano Happosai estaba.

Se acercó al objeto y lo recogió, vio que era un espejo y un espejo bastante peculiar.

"hmmm" el reconoció que era, el espejo que le permitió a él y compañía viajar en el tiempo, y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

"quizás con este espejo podría viajar al pasado y descubrir el porqué del comportamiento de Ryoga"

Así termina otro capítulo de esta historia. Ranma y Ryoga se han peleado, y esta vez Ranma teme que sea para siempre así que intentara con medidas extremas resolver sus diferencias con él.

El próximo capitulo es el capítulo final, el final de esta historia, denme sus críticas y comentarios por favor


	5. REVISIONES Y DECISIONES

AMOR INSTANTANEO (SOLO AÑADA AGUA)

POR: MEISTER RANKO

¿Qué tal, queridos lectores?. Soy yo, Meister Ranko, con un capitulo nuevo de este fanfic para ustedes, y nuevamente volveré a mostrar la sinopsis de la historia (ya sería la última vez que hago esto):

La historia es simple, en medio de una lluvia implacable Ranma no tiene otra opción que ir a casa de Ryoga, en ello un deslave hace que los caminos se bloqueen.

En el transcurso, Ranma y Ryoga se acercan más y más, empezando a descubrir sentimientos el uno por el otro.

" " = dialogo

( ) : pensamientos

Léanlo, y escriban sus reviews y críticas.

CAPITULO 5: REVISIONES Y DECISIONES

Ranma bajo las escaleras, entro a la cocina para tomar una cebolla y subir las escaleras nuevamente hacia su habitación.

-bueno, ya tengo la cebolla- dijo Ranma.

Se restregó la cebolla en el ojo.

-¡ouch!- grito Ranma alejándose un poco.

Tenía el ojo lloroso por el efecto de la cebolla, y una lagrima cayo en el espejo.

El brillo fue consumiéndolo, hasta envolverlo en un solo destello.

Ranma abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el dojo Tendo, no sabía si ya no estaba en Japon, pero de algo estaba seguro, es que ya no estaba en su tiempo.

Pero se equivocó en parte, ya que por el ambiente reconoció que aún estaba en Nerima, la estructura parecía la misma.

"tal parece que este lugar no cambia ni con el paso de los años" pensó Ranma.

Reconoció las calles y corrió en dirección, tratando de encontrar el dojo de aquel entonces.

Llego a la dirección correcta pero el dojo no estaba, más bien se encontraba una residencia común.

"quizás en este tiempo no se habían establecido aquí aun"

Enseguida recordó la razón por lo que había viajado en el tiempo.

"Solo espero que la casa de Ryoga siga en la misma ubicación" pensó Ranma preocupada

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, y en efecto, encontró la casa de Ryoga en el mismo lugar, más la estructura seguía siendo la misma que en el tiempo en que Ranma estaba viviendo (presente).

Pero algo capto la atención de Ranma, la puerta de la casa estaba abierta.

Temiendo lo peor, Ranma entro a la casa, pero para su sorpresa no escucho nada.

Se adentró a la residencia, y no encontró nada, de hecho todo estaba en su lugar.

Ranma subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, llegando a la única habitación de la casa.

Abrió la puerta y entro, reviso y no había nada ni nadie.

"¿qué extraño?. Si la puerta está abierta es porque alguien tiene que estar aquí" pensó Ranma mirando a los lados.

De repente escucho pasos, Ranma se asustó pensando que podría ser alguien que estaba dentro de la casa.

Entro al baño cercano a la habitación, y cerró la puerta muy despacio para evitar producir ruidos que alertaran su presencia.

En eso entro a la habitación Ryoga, en aquel entonces tenía 10 años, pero su rostro aun demostraba la amarga tristeza que aún lo agobiaba en el tiempo presente de Ranma.

Ryoga tenía los ojos rojos, seguramente había estado llorando un buen rato.

Ranma escucho esos sollozos, sabía que Ryoga estaba llorando otra vez, pero no sabía exactamente porque, estaba confundida recargada contra la pared.

Ryoga se lanzó contra la cama, agarrando la almohada y cubriendo su rostro.

Ranma ya no pudo aguantarlo, también estaba llorando, llorando porque el lloraba, a pesar de que no sabía la razón, ya ella sintió que no podía soportar el saber que el sufría así.

"nuevamente se han ido" murmuro Ryoga, la cama estaba contra la pared cercana a la puerta que llevaba al baño por lo cual Ranma aun pudo escuchar aquello "se han ido...nuevamente estoy solo, otra vez" murmuro entre sollozos.

Al fin Ranma logro darse cuenta, logro entender el motivo del sufrimiento que Ryoga soportaba.

El nunca pasaba tiempo con sus padres, ya que ellos siempre pasaban perdidos en alguna parte del mundo, y si se encontraban era por ínfimos instantes pero nada más.

Ranma comprendió, lo que Ryoga realmente quería era compañía, compañía para al menos sentir que estaba vivo.

"el solo quería compañía...por eso siempre llegaba hacia mí...no era para vencerme...solo quería un amigo sincero..."pensó Ranma, realizando por fin algo de lo que jamás se había dado cuenta.

El llanto aumento, no solo por la culpa sino por el sentimiento de no poder haber hecho nada.

Ranma aún tenía el espejo en mano, y una de las lágrimas cayó en él, envolviendo a la chica en un destello.

Ranma abrió los ojos, y descubrió que había vuelto a su habitación en el tiempo presente, en el dojo Tendo.

Después de todo, Ranma finalmente pudo entender lo que pasaba, el porqué del comportamiento de Ryoga, y no solo eso, la repentina amabilidad para con él, el hecho de que ambos habían empezado a llevarse bien y ciertas cosas que no tenían sentido, yo todo eso la llevo a una sola conclusión...que se había enamorado del chico perdido, y lo que podía haber sido peor es que las cosas sucedieron casi de repente.

Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, Ranma parte hacia el único lugar que en ese momento debía ir.

Llego allí y lo encontró justo como ella sabía que lo iba a encontrar.

-¿qué quieres?-pregunto Ryoga, de espaldas a Ranma, el no quería que Ranma estuviera allí.

-Ryoga..perdóname, fui un idiota al decir todo eso-pidió disculpas Ryoga-yo no sabía que te sentías tan solo y..yo-

-no te necesito Ranma-dijo Ryoga alzando la voz de manera altanera.

-¡ya basta Ryoga!-respondió Ranma-yo sé que te pasa, a fin de cuentas eres mi amigo-

-yo no soy tu amigo-replico Ryoga casi gritando, intentando ser distante.

Ranma no tuvo más opción, e hizo lo que el había hecho con ella antes, lo abrazo.

-¡no, suéltame!-exigió Ryoga.

-no te soltare hasta que te calmes-dijo Ranma con una expresión férrea.

-¡suéltame ya!-volvió a exigir Ryoga zafándose del abrazo empujando bruscamente a Ranma.

-Ryoga...-susurro Ranma, con lágrimas en sus ojos-yo solo quiero que no vuelvas a estar solo y triste-

Ryoga se detuvo, él sabía lo que se sentía vivir en soledad y ya no quería vivir así.

Se tranquilizó y se quedó quieto donde estaba.

Ranma se levantó y le abrazo por la espalda.

"Ryoga" ella lo nombro llorando "yo soy tu amigo y quiero ayudarte...pero solo puedo si tú me lo permites..."

Ryoga suspiro y no dijo nada mientras Ranma se desahogaba en llanto.

"creo que ya soy lo suficiente miserable..."dijo Ryoga "y que al menos me merezco algo de felicidad, aunque sea ínfima..."

Ryoga se voltea, solo para ver a Ranma ponerse de puntas para acercarse más a él y darle un beso en los labios, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Ryoga, estaba por demás sorprendido, jamás nadie le había besado, ni siquiera una mujer, más bien estaba sorprendido y estupefacto.

Ranma por su parte, sonrojada y avergonzada por lo que hizo, viendo el estado de sorpresa de Ryoga (más bien este estaba paralizado que no se movía) lo interpreto pensando que a Ryoga no le gusto.

"oh genial, ahora es cuando él te dice que te odia y te tira fuera de su vida" pensó, dicho esto, iba a irse.

Pero un fuerte brazo impidió que ella diese un paso más.

Se voltea a ver, y ve que fue Ryoga quien la detuvo.

En un súbito movimiento, Ryoga hala a Ranma hacia sí, para darse otro beso, esta vez mas apasionado que el primero.

Ranma sorprendida por instantes, no sabía cómo reaccionar, y poco a poco se relajó dejándose llevar por el momento.

"Ese fue... un maravilloso beso Ranma" susurro Ryoga.

"Ryoga yo..."Ranma estaba que no lo creía, pero sabía que era real.

"Te amo Ranma" confeso Ryoga "aunque me parece que las cosas sucedieron rápido, puedo sentirlo de verdad..y creo que tu también te sientes igual..."

"yo también te amo Ryoga..." admitió Ranma

"¿pero qué hay de Akane, tus padres y las demás prometidas?, ¿no crees que son muchas dificultades?"

"...yo sé que habrán dificultades pero quiero afrontarlas contigo..."

"es increíble que al romper la rutina encontraríamos algo tan...lindo" dijo Ryoga.

Ranma sonrió.

"imagínate si no hubiera ido a tu casa y en lugar de eso hubiera seguido de largo hasta llegar al dojo, hubiéramos seguido con la rutina usual y no estaríamos aquí..."dijo Ranma.

"si, creo que el que vinieras fue la mejor decisión de todas "dijo Ryoga, se sintió muy feliz.

"claro..."dijo Ranma trazando con su dedo sobre el pecho del chico perdido.

"creo que me equivoque en algo..."dijo Ryoga.

"¿en qué?" pregunto Ranma mirando a los ojos de Ryoga con sutil curiosidad.

"cuando dije que merecía un poco de felicidad aunque sea ínfima..."dijo Ryoga "me equivoque en eso...tenerte aquí es la mayor fuente de felicidad para mí..."

"oh no digas eso que me haces sonrojar" dijo Ranma riendo un poco dándole un ligero golpe a Ryoga el cual respondió riendo también "ahora déjate de reflexiones y dame un beso"

Ryoga respondió uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

Las adversidades llegarían, pero ellos sabían que juntos las afrontarían.

FIN

Y así termina finalmente esta historia. Ranma y Ryoga están juntos después de confesar sus sentimientos.

Me alegro de haber publicado esta historia, continuare con nuevas ideas y seguiré publicando nuevas historias, pero todo depende de lo que ustedes piensan.

Lo próximo que sea viene es un epilogo, pero podría ser corto y breve.

Comentarios y críticas por favor, nos vemos hasta la próxima historia.


	6. EPILOGO

AMOR INSTANTANEO (SOLO AÑADA AGUA)

POR: MEISTER RANKO

¿Qué tal, queridos lectores?. Soy yo, Meister Ranko, lamento haber dejado olvidada esta historia, así que aquí esta, el esperado epilogo, para los que han leído hasta este punto ya recordaran fácilmente de que se trató el fanfic.

Sin más que decir, recuerden esto.

" " = dialogo

( ) : pensamientos

Léanlo, y escriban sus reviews y críticas.

EPILOGO: SECUELAS

5 Meses después...

La decisión más arriesgada de mi vida, la que cambio todo mi ser...fue la que desencadeno aquel torrente de eventos...

Tantas emociones juntas demostradas, mi vida tomo un giro de 180 grados.

Puede que otros se hubieran retractado, si estuvieran en mi lugar...pero yo no, yo no me retracto de lo que hice.

Cuando hable con ellos, sobre mi relación con él, ya me imaginaba sus reacciones, pero no contaba con una reacción tamaño colosal.

Fue la más grande de las batallas, y si lo admito, me dolió más que a nadie, no solo físicamente sino en mis emociones.

A fin de cuentas, eran personas importantes en mi vida, algunas más que otras.

Akane, mí prometida...que más de eso no pudo avanzar, quizás lo nuestro pudo mejorar, quizás no, es algo que jamás sabré.

Nabiki...esa mujer no tiene remedio, seguirá y seguirá con su misma rutina hasta el final de los días, lo mismo el loco Kuno, su hermana Kodachi, el director, bah...gente así nunca cambia y eso

que creo en las segundas oportunidades.

Kasumi...quizás la única que tomaba mis sentimientos en cuenta, jamás podre expresar mi

agradecimiento con ella, y sí que lo intente, pero ella seguirá en mis memorias.

Soun Tendo, una buena persona, algo llorica, pero en fin, solo puedo decir que el me respetaba a mí y yo a él.

...Genma, quien solía ser mi padre...jamás sabré si realmente me quiso o si solamente me usaba para sus tonterías...tal vez en el fondo si me amaba como padre pero jamás lo demostró públicamente.

Ukyo, mi amiga del alma...honestamente me duele todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar en su vida, pero estoy segura de que seguirá adelanta y de que encontrara la felicidad.

Shampoo...Shampoo es un enigma...¿realmente me amaba o solo me buscaba para curar su ego herido por lo que sucedió hace años?. En parte no la culpo, ya que las leyes de su tribu son realmente absurdas.

Y cuando pienso en Shampoo también pienso en Moose y en la anciana Cologne...si no era el cegatón era la anciana pero me sacaban de quicio. Aunque la anciana me enseño buenas técnicas...al menos saque algo de provecho.

La gente de aquella ciudad, Nerima...los recordare, bueno, al menos soportaron las rarezas que encauzaban mi vida, eso es un logro, pero en fin, eran buena gente, la mayoría.

Entonces entra, más importante que el resto está el...vino por mi buscando vengarse de mí y al final termino enamorándose de mí, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?. Ni yo mismo me percate de cuanto

han cambiado mis sentimientos para con el...y me encanta.

Y finalmente y no menos importante...la lluvia, siempre solía detestar la lluvia ya que me transformaba en ella...pero si no fuera por la lluvia no hubiera encontrado ese amor particular que quizás estaba destinado a nacer, por una vez en mi vida la lluvia no me parece tan mala, jajajaja.

A pesar de que tuve que abandonar muchas cosas, estoy feliz, puede que haya perdido mi apellido, mi familia, hasta el derecho de practicar el estilo de artes marciales del todo vale, realmente no me importa, y contando lo que he ganado, es más que suficiente para que yo sea feliz.

Decidí dejar mi vida anterior atrás y empezar desde cero, decidí ahogar a Ranma Saotome, y de esas aguas salí yo, y decidí no cometer los mismos errores que hice en mi vida pasada, y aunque

el pasado venga a atormentarme, no voy a ceder.

El punto más oscuro es el más cercano a la luz, es lo que he escuchado y palabras más ciertas jamás fueron dichas.

Ahora me encuentro en el momento cúspide de mi felicidad y sé que durara, estoy con él en América, y estamos viajando por todo el mundo, y no me importa perderme, con tal de estar junto a él.

Y es gracioso, que de ser un hombre con cuatro prometidas, termine siendo una mujer con un novio, jaja. Supongo que ninguno de nosotros sabemos que nos depara el futuro.

Ya que no tengo ataduras con nadie, ni debo nada, por fin puedo respirar con alivio, debo

admitir que todas las obligaciones que me habían impuesto, sí que eran una carga...pero ahora ya no debo preocuparme por eso...eso ya es pasado y debe quedar enterrado.

Hoy es otro día, otra página del nuevo diario que es mi nueva vida y pienso escribirlo sin errores.

...

"¿Hey, que escribes?" aquella voz, interrumpe los pensamientos de Ranma quien seguía enfocada escribiendo en su diario.

"Sabes que estoy escribiendo nuestro viaje" con una risita y un juguetón golpe en el hombro de Ryoga continua "Sabes, a pesar del poco tiempo que ha pasado, sigo pensando en todo eso...muchas

cosas sucedieron..."

"...Si, pero estuvimos juntos, ¿recuerdas?" preguntó Ryoga.

Ranma rio.

"Si, y pensar que al final tuviste que salvarme a mí...y yo era el que te vencía cada vez que peleábamos..."

"Oh vamos" con un puchero Ryoga se quejó "Es injusto que hasta hoy sigas venciéndome..."

"Pero si tú siempre tenías ventajas..." Ranma contesto jugueteando con el cabello de Ryoga.

"Bueno, lo admito..." replico Ryoga.

"...Ahora qué tal si practicamos un poco..." sugirió Ranma.

"¿Practicar?. Pero si ayer me volviste a vencer..." dijo Ryoga.

"...No me refiero a esa práctica... que tal un poco de practica...con más contacto directo..."

la pelirroja comento sugerentemente con una sonrisa seductora, haciendo sonrojar a Ryoga.

"Woah...ahí si no puedo negarme..." y la beso.

Ahora, disfrutando de la intimidad, ambos estaban seguros de nada los apartaría, y que permanecerían juntos, seguros de que cada día sería una confirmación de lo que sentían.

FIN

Y así doy por finalizada esta historia.

Estoy contento de haber publicado esta historia, continuare con nuevas ideas y seguiré publicando nuevas historias, pero todo depende de lo que ustedes piensan.

Comentarios y críticas por favor, nos vemos hasta la próxima historia.


End file.
